The Secret Within:Part 2 of the Clone Insurrection
by jedihooplah
Summary: When the team sets out to find General Grievous they must encounter one of his right hand men, during which they discover something that threatens all they stand for. Is parrallel with Episode 3.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Within

A Clone Wars Story

By: Jedi Hooplah

Prologue

The commandos of SO 1 have rescued the Jedi Knight Valdar Tyre from the clutches of a Separatist strategist that formulated the plan to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor. With the battle of Coursacant over with, the Chancellor safely recaptured, and Count Dooku killed, the search for General Grievous has begun.

Chapter I

_"There is much rejoicing today as the Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are decorated by the Chancellor this morning for they're brave efforts in rescuing him just yesterday in the intense battle in our skies."_

"And notice the fact that we get no credit whatsoever," Boom said melodramatically as he shut off the news-vid.

"That's how it always is Boom," Six replied. "We are the nameless, faceless, soldiers of this war just doing our job."

"Oh come on, the job's not that bad," Ghost shouted from the next room in their barrack.

"That's because you've had the highest kill tally in our division for the past year or so," Boom retorted.

The door beside the vid-display hissed open and the three clones of SO-1 turned to face their leader, SO-5700 aka Zero.

"Where's Klank?" he asked.

"He's in the back trying to get the food dispenser to dispense extra portions," replied Ghost, with a roll of his eyes.

"Klank, get in here, we've got a new mission," Zero shouted.

Startled, Klank's head shot up and hit the something deep with in the dispenser that caused it to spray food compounds everywhere.

"Well that's one way to get extra portions," Boom said as everyone started to laugh.

"Any way," Zero said trying to restore order. "Here's the mission specs: remember the strategist that Valdar Tyre mentioned?" The squad chorused affirmatives back to him. "The Republic has labeled him a threat to the society, and so, we get to take him out. On top of all of that, Intel has discovered that he is one of the top personal strategists to General Grievous, who is our future objective."

The squad's smiles were like that of a child locked in a toy store.

"I will upload the date to your data pads, we have a briefing in full at 1000 hours tomorrow."

The following morning the clones reported to a briefing room nearby their barrack. Already waiting for them were Commander Martile, and Jedi Knight Valdar Tyre. The clones sharply saluted them both, and took their seats.

"Jedi Tyre," Zero addressed the Jedi. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Jedi Tyre," Commander Martile said. "Has been assigned to your mission as well, which we will get to in due time. Please, have a seat 5700." He turned to the group, "Have you all looked over the mission brief I gave to Zero today?" The clones nodded and he continued. "Good. As you have read you're primary objective is to locate General Grievous, and while en route, capture or kill the Separatist strategist Kavak. The Republic has labeled him a major threat and the Chancellor has requested his termination. Also, Intel has discovered that he is a personal assistant to the General and will most likely know where he is hiding."

"Sir, we had that much information in our brief," Ghost complained. "What are the sensitive details?"

"Ok here is your mission outline," Martile said as he passed out data cards to the squad. "You will intercept a freighter that is heading for a base on a planet called Mustafar. That is where we believe Kavak to be. Those are the details, are the any questions?"

"Yes, sir. What are the perks?" Ghost asked.

"Oh sorry 5644 I forgot. You will be taking a Kuait IIB 2200 to the intercept point."

"I thought they only had 2100's on the market," Six said curiously.

"Yes you are correct we have purchased this 2200 early. It goes on the market in two months."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's awesome!"

"Any how," the commander continued. "You're equipment choices consist of the standard DC's and also a few Golan Arms flechette side-arms 33 and 34 models along with a Merr-Sonn demolitions package and a KER sniper rifle, 300 model. You depart at 1600."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Ghost said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The down draft of the air car blew through the ventilators of the clone's helmets, as it sped away after dropping Jedi Tyre off. His tan robes swirled around him and ruffled his hair.

"Jedi Tyre," Zero said. "We are ready to depart as soon as you are."

"Alor'ad, captain," said a clone working the terminal. "You transport is ready, good luck."

"Vor entye alor'uus, Thank you corporal," Zero replied. "Boom, Klank lets get the rest of the gear in, Six, prime the engines we're heading out." The engines roared to life, as the last of the gear was hauled in. "Jedi Tyre, if you would get on board please." Zero and Valdar marched up the ramp and Six activated the repulsors.

"This is Coruscant Air Traffic control to IIB AA-00, we are sending an ascent corridor."

"Thank you control, can you alert our escort squadron that we are en route," Six asked.

"Already done, control out."

As the IIB transport reached the outer limits of Coruscant's atmosphere and cleared the planetary shield, seven ARC-170s formed up on the IIB's six.

"Su cuy'gar alor'ad, hello captain," said the wing-leader. "It is an honor sir!"

"Thank you clone," Zero replied. "What's your operating number?"

"EX-0338, sir."

"Mouth?" Boom asked. "It's been awhile!"

"Yes, that's my name," Mouth replied curiously. "Tion'ad? Who are you?"

"Ne takisi ni Mouth, Don't insult me Mouth. This is SO-5700, Zero."

"My apologies sir, I was only told what I was escorting, not who."

"Cuy ogir'olar. It doesn't matter. Do you have the jump coordinates?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, see you on the other side."

The squadron left hyperspace in complete formation not wavering even a centimeter. Before them lay the Fondor shipyards where their target would make it's last stop to refuel before going to Mustafar. In utter silence they switched on their targeting computers and all received the same message:

"The vase is cracked. The nest now has hawks."

Six turned to face Zero, with a look of bewilderment.

"Sir, does this doesn't mean…does it?"

"Yes, alert the fighters," Zero replied. "We've got a counter trap." Zero went to the keyboard. "Tell them to keep calm. I'm getting more information as we speak."

"Yes sir."

Zero keyed in a return message to the frequency of the one he had received.

"We are in the stream and are swimming without any sharks." Zero sent.

"Sharks hide until they smell blood from out system." Said the reply message.

"Sharks are various and we are blind."

"Odd sharks with three fins stalk until first blood."

With that Zero severed the connection and turned to his squad. "Patch in the fighters, they need to here this." Six flicked two switches on the control board and the comm crackled to life. "Are we secure?" He asked Six.

"More then a Hutt's wallet."

"Good, alright listen up, I'm not sure how much time we have. Some how the word got out about this operation. We now have about a squadron of Tri-Fighters waiting just out-system for us waiting until we attacked to jump in. This is the plan: Mouth, you and two others go in and attack the freighter, we'll hang back just out of sensor range, and in the traffic of the dock lanes until we get your signal that the Tri-Fighters are in-system. Acknowledge."

"Copy that Zero," Mouth replied. "Peewee, Slash, follow on my wings."

"Zero," shouted Klank. "Mouth just signaled. The enemy fighters are in-system."

"Right, Boom, Ghost," Zero said. "Power up the cannons, we're heading in."

"Brace yourselves," Six warned. "We'll be in range in 5…4…3…2…1…mark!"

The targeting computers on each of the cannon's sprung up targets and tactical information as the IIB and remanding ARC-170s moved out of the docking traffic and in to a wedge formation. Two ARCs, pulled off and fired on the two Tri-fighters tailing Mouth, Slash and Peewee. Three salvos from each turned them into superheated dust clouds. The other two flew on the wings of the IIB and covered it as they flew in for a close pass along the freighter firing off ion salvos, taking it's shields out quickly. Five more enemy fighters remained. Mouth and Slash passed under the freighter and came up behind them firing two torpedoes. The IIB's tail cannon, with Boom inside, took care of one more, and its two wingmen took out the last two. The freighter was defenseless and quickly incapacitated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The bodies of the pilots lay on the decking of the freighter, and in their place at the console Six and Zero were confirming the nav computer's calculations to for the jump to Mustafar and accessing the information about the planet. The final adjustments were made and Six readied the hyperspace motivator. Before they made the jump, Zero opened a channel to the ARC-170s.

"Men I'm having Klank fly the IIB back to the dock yards, I want you to board it and follow us in." He paused to give a chance for the change to sink in. "I have discovered some information about troop levels. The freighter has a large supply of battery fluid and recharge cables. This leads me to believe that the troop levels are twice what we assumed. As soon as you can, make the jump. Zero out." His squad turned to face him. Boom looked a little startled, Klank surprised, Ghost had a glint in his eye, and Six looked a little worried. Valdar too also seemed unsettled by the news. Klank was the only one who said anything, "I'll get to it sir; see you on the other side." Handled with professional precision.

"As soon as he undocks and is clear go lightspeed."

"Yes sir."

After a day and a half of hyperspace the countdown to exit reached 45 minutes. The clones gathered in a circle and joined their hands. Their helmets off, they bowed their heads.

"Ni su'vui, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum," Zero said. "TK-765 Shock."

"YT-411 Alpha," Six continued.

"SO-4902 Bear," Boom followed.

"RT-7903 Reaper," Ghost added.

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din," Zero concluded.

The clones got up and went back to preparing themselves for combat. Valdar went over to Zero and asked him about what he just witnessed.

"It is the daily remembrance of those that are dead. We being soldiers don't always have time to do it daily, but we make sure to do it at least before we enter battle."

"I'm not a linguistic but that certainly wasn't basic, though I've heard it before." Valdar replied.

"Mandolorian. Except for the names of our comrades that is. What it translates too is: 'I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.' Then the names of loved ones are mentioned. I concluded with 'Family is more then bloodline.'"

"Why that last sentence?"

"In Mandolorian culture there are often many people that influence a child when it is raised. Because of this he or she grows to know many people closely to the point of calling them family, even though they aren't related. We follow the mindset of, 'Who plays the role of family, not who technically is.' The people we mention are often people we met in basic training that have died recently, or were drill sergeants or other people we're close to."

"Oh, I see now. Similar to the bond of Master and Apprentice in Jedi culture."

"Yes very similar."

"Sir, we're approaching the exit point," Six said. "Shall I disengage the hyperdrive?"

"Yes, go ahead."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Freighter _Ir'Qulad_, you're late. This will be taken off your payment," the Nemoidian flight controller said.

"Yes, yes, I apologize," Zero responded. "We had some difficulty with our engines and had to make a stop for repairs."

"Whatever your reason it doesn't matter. You're cleared to land on pad twenty-two. You know Captain Norah you sound different then when we first hired you to ship this."

"Uh…yes I've come down with a bit of a cold, _Ir'Qulad_ out."

"Do you think they bought it?" Six asked.

"It doesn't matter. Either way in two minutes they're going to have four special operations clone commandos blowing everything half way to hell."

"Literally or figuratively, sir?" Boom asked.

"Figuratively Boom, though in your case literally," Ghost snapped.

"Sir we are on final approach to the platform," Six informed Zero.

"Clones, check your weapons and prepare to engage!"

"Yes sir!" the team replied.

A minute after landing there came a knock on the cargo door. "Lifters here to remove cargo," the lead droid said.

"Yeah just a second, ok we're coming down now. Here's something," Zero said as he chucked an EMP grenade at the movers. The electronic shockwave knocked them over and took out there systems, along with disabling the security cameras around the pad. The clones quickly moved off of the pad and into the flight control tower. They quickly found a turbolift, disabled the droid guards and moved into it and proceeded to the top of the tower.

"When we arrive at the top Six and Boom take the flanks, Ghost, you'll be point," Zero ordered his squad.

The turbolift hovered slowed to a stop and the doors opened. The three Super Battle Droids guarding them were quickly dispatched followed shortly by the flight operators.

"Ghost patch into their computer network and try and find Kavak. Six man the operations terminal Klank and the rest of EX 52 should be arriving soon."

Five minutes later, static burst of the squad's frequency that rapidly resolved into Klank's familiar voice. "Zero? Sir, you down there?"

"Yes Klank we're here, Six give them a landing zone. Klank as soon as you land rendezvous with us at the top of the flight control tower."

"Yeah make it quick too, the encryption system on the computer network is a nightmare to figure out," said Ghost.

"We'll be down shortly, SO-5740 out," Klank replied and then severed the link.

"Haar'chak! Damn it!" Klank exclaimed when he got to the terminal that Ghost had patched into. "Iba' di'kut! What an idiot! What were you thinking Ghost?

"What is it?" asked Zero.

Klank sighed and turned back to the console, "Ibac dinii this idiot over there that is my brother made my job of braking into this system vastly harder."

"But can you do it?"

"Of course! That's what I'm paid to do!"

"Well then shut up and get to work," Zero ordered. He then turned to Six, "Are there any more arrivels today?"

"Yes," Six responded after checking his display. "Two cargo freighters will arrive at 2000 hours."

"You here that? That gives us just less then two hours to find Kavak, detain him, and extract ourselves," Zero informed the group.

"Sir, I've pulled up a map of the facility and likely spots that Kavak will be at."

"Good put them on my HUD."

"Yes sir. If I may stay behind, sir, I'll be able to track him on security cameras."

"Granted, TK-421 you stay with him and guard the area, perform random sweeps of the area and visual confirmation that the area is target-free. If hostiles should arrive, do not engage unless absolutely necessary to avoid detection, radio me if any other situation should occur. The rest of you," he turned to the group. "Will split up and search the area that I'm sending to you now. Klank, Ghost, you're with me. Mouth, take Peewee and Slash. Valdar, you're with Boom, Six, and UI. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'mur! Today is a good day for someone else to die! Now move!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

An hour and a half had passed and the clones had located Kavak. He was in a heavily guarded lab on the far side of the facility. Droid patrols passed every minute, with three Super Battle droids per group. It would be a miracle to get in undetected, and an even greater one to get out with a prisoner. Due to this, Zero had called all the clones searching in to the area just before the lab.

"On my signal, we cross the hall," Zero said over the comm. "3…2…" He waited until the last pair trio of droids turned, "1…Mark! Move yourselves." The clones poured out of several corridors in the main hallway. Zero keyed for a door to open and they all scurried inside. The room they were in appeared to be an antechamber for the lab complex. Zero keyed the inner door. It was locked. "Look for something we can over ride the lock with," he said. "And also see if we can find which lab Kavak is in."

After several intensive and thorough seconds over searching Valdar offered, "I can cut through with my lightsaber."

"Yes, do that the next patrol will be here shortly."

"Sir, three SBDs coming around now!" Slash shouted.

"Clones, take defensive positions, Boom get on that door with Valdar, I don't care how we get in just get us in!"

The droids rounded the corner. The lead one sighted them and immediately opened fire. The clones returned fire and Ghost blew its optic sensor out with his sniper rifle, leaving firing blindly until it floundered to the ground under heavy automatic fire. The second and third rounded the corner followed quickly by a fourth and fifth. The fifth one was modified to fire small rocket-propelled grenades, and launched one right into the midst of the clones.

"Down!" barked Zero. The grenade erupted sending a wave of heat and bits of micro-shrapnel cascading down the clone's armor. Someone shouted in pain. When the daze from the grenade wore off. They saw that it was Peewee that had screamed. He lay clutching at his left arm, half of which had been incinerated leaving only a raw bloody stump at just beneath his elbow.

"Get him inside," Zero ordered. Mouth and Slash immediately dropped to their fallen comrade and dragged him out of the line of fire and into the protection of the antechamber. At the same instant, a muffled explosion and the sizzle of energy slashing through durasteel informed Zero that they could enter the lab complex. He tossed two farewell grenades at the droids and leapt for the newly formed passage way followed shortly by the rest of his squad. They paused when the entire team was inside the labs.

"How is he?" he asked Mouth.

"I'll be fine just give me a minute," Peewee said defiantly from the floor. He propped himself up on his good arm and tried to get to his feet but found that he was unable to balance.

"He'll need serious medical attention when we get home but I don't think he's going to do to much good for the rest of the mission," Mouth said grimly. "He is in a world of pain now, we've just loaded him up on pain killers. Which will make it hard to balance for a while. I think we should have someone stay here with him and the rest go ahead, he'll be a hindrance."

"No I won't," Peewee said now having made his feet. He drew his pistol. "Lets go I can take them with only one hand."

"Fine," Zero said. "Let's go everyone. Did anyone get Kavak's lab number?"

"Yes sir, 12A," Six said.

The clones began to move silently around the complex until they found their target. He was a middle aged humanoid with lacy brown hair, human ears eyes and mouth. He was about a quarter of a meter shorter then the average human and his nose was upturned reveling his nostrils. He was sitting at his desk performing calculation on the console in front of him. Boom planted a lock breaker explosive on the door. The beeping seemed to have caught Kavak's attention, because he looked up from his work, by the time he realized what was going on though, it was too late. The clones had him surrounded.

"I guess I'll surrender then," he said in a gravely yet wispy voice.

"Get up scum," Ghost ordered grabbing his arm and sticking his rifle into his back.

Before the clones could turn to leave, Peewee, who had been guarding the door, shouted, "Take cover!" As another rocket propelled grenade smashed through the window, by the door. The clones ducted and rolled; their intended targets out of the way, the grenade hit Kavak square in the chest. His specie's ridged skeleton and was the only thing that kept him together.

The droid neutralized, the clones turned to check the state of their prisoner, only to find him talking to himself, "He did this, he sent you!" he spat. "Damn you Sidious, damn you Palpatine!"

"You are under arrest, for treason," Zero stated.

"Save your breath. I'm minutes away from death, that thankfully your murderous Chancellor will not get the gratification of watching."

Mouth made to hit him, but Zero caught his blow, "Wait," was all he said.

"That traitorous slime thinks he will have the last laugh," Kavak continued to rant. "But he will see. Can you hear me you mindless killing machines?" Ghost mocked getting shot in the heart.

"Yes," Zero replied.

"And what about you, Jedi?"

"I hear you," Valdar answered.

"Good, now tell me clones, do you know what Order 66 is?" they nodded warily. "Good. Jedi, that order spell out your kind's doom. It calls for the extermination of the Jedi as a threat to the Republic. Every one of their soldiers has been spoon fed it since birth."

"Why would the Republic need such an order?" Valdar asked bewildered.

"Because the Chancellor, and soon to be Emperor, is a Sith!" Kavak spat. "He engineered this whole war as a way for him to get power. He started with Naboo but he underestimated the locales. He…" Valdar interrupted him.

"What would you know of this?"

"Have not you kind been experiencing a lack of vision, a fogginess of mind?" Valdar nodded seeming to begin to grasp the truth. "Who but a Sith could do this? Order 66 will come and soon." And with those words life drained from his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reposted on 12/12/2006**

Chapter VI

Ghost checked Kavak's pulse.

"Nothing," he said. "Not even a whisper."

The squad's comm links sputtered to life with a buzz of static. "Zero! Boss, you there?" Klank said over the comm.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"TK's down, we got SBDs surrounding the tower."

"We're on our way," Zero said. He turned to the squad, "Let's go, wedge formation, we don't stop until we reach the tower."

When they arrived at the base of the tower, they spotted several dismantled metallic blue bodies on the ground and one shining white one. Zero flipped it over to see the blue and red markings of Klank's armor.

"Ni vod. My brother," Zero knelt at Klank's side.

"Tion'cuy?" someone asked from around the corner.

"TK! K'olar! Get over here!" Mouth shouted. TK-421 limped out from a corner, a slight trickle of blood trailing from his right calf muscle.

"Zero," TK-421 said. "Battle droids, coming…we got to get out of here."

"Calm yourself," Zero said. "Tion'solet? How many?"

"Two squads."

As the words exited his mouth, they rounded the corner. Imdieatly they began to fire. Ghost and Boom, the closest, dived, rolled and turned to open fire as bolts of laser fire filled their prievous locations. As the rest turned and fired Zero evalutated the situation: Objective: Incompleteable, Hostiles: Partially neutralized, more reinforcements then can be handled, Mission: Failed. Zero ran these facts through his head and decided it was time to extract the team. "Retreat!" he shouted. The threw a few parting shots, and turned to leave.

They rounded a corner and Ghost keyed for the door to the landing pad. It hissed open. He waited until all the other clones had passed him, fired five rounds at the still progressing battle droids and fled. Six had the IIB hot and running in seconds and flew it towards Ghost. He set it down and exited it to provide covering fire. Zero came racing toward the ramp as Six ducted to prime his last grenade. He came up from behind the ramp and a blaster bolt siziled into his chest partially vaporizing, and contorting the armor. Zero winced and blinked away a few tears, stooped to haul his comrade's limp body up the ramp.

Zero, his helmet stowed underneath his arm, undid the clasp on Six's helmet and looked at his lifeless face.

"Get us out of here, fast," he said, all the personality drained from his voice. He turned and went towards the rear cargo hold. He shut the door and the rest of the clones heard him slump against it, and if they listened closely, they could hear small, controlled sobs.

"What do we do now?" Mouth asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "the Republic's corrupt, run by a Sith, all the Jedi in the galaxy are about to be killed and no one will believe us if we slapped them in the face with it!"

"What can we do?" Peewee added.

Zero emerged from the hold, eyes red and wet, his face set with a grim determined scowl. "We try nonetheless."

THE END

**Look for "Fallout: Part 3 of the Clone Insurrection" **

**Coming in January**


End file.
